She Wolf
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Who do you call when people in your town are being murdered by some animal? A Hunter that’s who. He’s been tracking down a Werewolf for some years now, but is it really a Werewolf behind the killings? Or something else? Blood in some chapters
1. Chapter 1

**She Wolf**

Who do you call when people in your town are being murdered by some animal? A Hunter that's who. He's been tracking down a Werewolf for some years. Is it really a Werewolf behind the killings? Or something else?

Inspired by Shakira's She Wolf.

* * *

It was a dark at night in the streets of Azumo, the street lights flickered off and on, off and on.

Only the natural light of the full moon in the sky lit the dead silent streets.

_**AHWOOOOOOOOO**_

A howl pierced the veil of silence.

A woman, in her late 30's, ran down the streets as fast as her feet could carry her.

Her hair, wild with twigs and leaves tangled in her brown locks, her dark brown eyes reflected fear as she ran threw the moon lit streets.

A red spaghetti strapped dress that reached down to her ankles, a rip all the way up the left side till her hip, the red high healed sandals did not aid her in moving any faster.

----

_**S.O.S. she's in disguise**_

_**S.O.S. she's in disguise**_

_**There's a she wolf in disguise,**_

_**Coming out, coming out, coming out**_

_----_

"Some one! Anyone! Please! Please, help me!"

The woman yelled, her breath labored as she kept running from something yelling into the moonlit night.

She glanced back only to see glowing yellow eyes in that were a blur, coming closer and closer.

----

_**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,**_

_**Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.**_

_**Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open**_

_**My body is craving, so feed the hungry**_

----

The yellow eyes glowed with malice and hunger, as blood covered its snout and teeth, a few feet above the ground. They were too high off the ground to belong to any animal.

It had the head of a wolf, covered in black fur that shined in the moonlight. It was running on all fours, it's claws catching the moonlight and shined with fresh blood, leaving a trail of bloody prints.

The images alone inspired her turn around and move even faster.

----

_**I've devoting myself to you**_

_**Monday to Monday**_

_**And Friday to Friday**_

_**Not getting enough retribution**_

_**Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it**_

_----_

Her blood ran cold as she heard the foot falls of the beast behind her was getting louder. Meaning that it was catching up to her with ease. As if she was going at a turtles pace.

She kept running down the empty streets and turning a corner down a street, in hope of getting away... alive.

----

_**Starting to feel just a little abused**_

_**Like a coffee machine in an office**_

_----_

"AHH!"

The woman screamed as she fell forward, throwing her hands out in front of her to break her fall. She hissed in pain as her body hit the cold hard street.

She sat on her knees and examined her hands in the moon light streaming thru the thick clouds.

The palms of her hands, moist with her cold sweat, scraped, and bleeding. Looking behind her quickly, she didn't see the monster that was chasing her or hear its claws scrape the concrete street.

Looking down, her knees were in the same condition as her palms, her heal had gotten stuck in a crack in the road.

With a swift tug it came out, but braking the thin heal.

She thought she was safe, but the clouds hiding away the moonlight, moved as the moon's rays lighten up the night once more.

----

_**So I'm gonna go somewhere closer**_

_**To get me a lover and tell you about it**_

_**There's a she wolf in the closet,**_

_**Open up and set her free**_

_----_

_**AHWOOOOOOOOO**_

Her blood ran cold as she heard the beast howl into the night.

It sounded close... very ... close.

The clouds had moved away and the moon shown strongly, lighting the dark alley she had run into, had only one way out, and one way in.

----

_**There's a she wolf in the closet,**_

_**Let it out so it can breathe**_

_----_

She could hear it breathing heavy, it was close. What were it was. She tried to get up but his in pain, as the foot with the broken heal was twisted in an odd angle.

_----_

_**Sitting across the bar staring right at her pray,**_

_**It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.**_

_**Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,**_

_**The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student.**_

_----_

She heard the claws scrape agents the cement, quickly but quietly, she hid her self behind a dented discolored trash can and trash bags.

The thing walked into the entrance of the ally, blocking the only escape route.

Standing on its hind legs, it slowly walked into the ally, tongue sticking out and licking the blood off it's muzzle.

The woman tried not to make a sound, but the site of the creature licking off the blood of her colleagues made her stomach turn.

She held back tears, shutting her eyes and praying to god.

'_Please... Just please, please. Just go away and leave me alone.'_

It looked down the ally with its glowing yellow eyes; it sniffed for the woman's sent.

----

_**To look at a single man I've got me a special radar,**_

_**And the fire department's hotline in case I get in trouble later**_

_**Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just what to enjoy**_

_**I'm having a very good time in the heat, very bad in the arms of a boy**_

_**There's a she wolf in the closet,**_

_**Open up and set her free**_

_----_

_**AHWOOOOOOOOO**_

The woman's blood ran cold and the hair on the back of her neck stood on ends.

A clawed arm swiped away the trash can and the woman looked fearfully into its evil yellow eyes.

It had found her.

She couldn't move, paralyzed in fear.

No sound came from her as the beast chopped harshly into her neck; her eyes open wide in shock permanently on her face.

The last thing she saw was the full moon in the night sky.

----

_**There's a she wolf in the closet,**_

_**Let it out so it can breathe**_

_----_

The beast pants heavily as he licks the blood from his muzzle, letting go of the woman's neck after chopping on her neck and severing her spinal cord.

It bites into her legs and places a paw or clawed hand on her hip, ripping it off with a sickening sound, the dead body twitched as if she was having a seizure.

Blood was flowing out of the severed limb and body like a faucet, painting the ally floor crimson with her blood.

_----_

_**S.O.S. she's in disguise**_

_**S.O.S. she's in disguise,**_

_**There's a she wolf in disguise,**_

_**Coming out, coming out, coming out**_

_**There's a she wolf in the closet,**_

_**Let it out so it can breathe**_

_----_

The woman's mangled body lay in a sea of her own blood, as the creature had rip out and eaten her insides as well

Leaving noting but skin, bone, and blood.

Next to the woman's body, it had left a bloody crimson mark.

A wolf's paw prints the size of the dead woman's head.

* * *

How was that? It was kind of morbid but I thought it would be cool.

This is only a temporary story.

If any one would like it, please PM me and I will send you the info.


	2. Chapter 2

**She Wolf**

Who do you call when people in your town are being murdered by some animal? A Hunter that's who. He's been tracking down a Werewolf for some years. Is it really a Werewolf behind the killings? Or something else?

Inspired by Shakira's She Wolf.

* * *

**BEAST STRIKES AGAIN! 6 PEOPLE FOUND DEAD!**

Was the head line of the news papers and news stations around the country for months. No one dared to show the photos of the dead, the police officers themselves couldn't stomach the site of the mangled bloody bodies.

People had been killed in large groups by some strange creature. The elderly, men, women, children of all ages, and even pets were killed. No one was safe form it.

The police could not pin point were it was, nor what exactly, or who it was. It had always left the same mark,

A giant, bloody, wolf paw in the victims blood.

Many thought it was a cereal killer, but the unfortunate ones who saw the beast and the ones who looked at the victims' bodies... knew that no man could ever make those marks... and be human.

----

"Mommy!"

A little boy cried out.

He looked to be only 6 years old; he was dressed in blue pajamas, the same color of his big round innocent eyes, with short black hair and lightly tanned skin.

He sat up in his single bed, draped with blue and white sheets; the room was painted light blue and decorated with fluffy white clouds, a toy box in the corner of the room, white carpet covering the whole floor. His bed was next to the wall with two windows, one being doors to a balcony that over looked the city, the other high enough so he could see out of it sitting up on his bed which was open. Two white doors, one leading to a small closet the other, opposite the windows lead to the hall.

That door opened quickly as soon as the boy looked read to call for his mother again.

She was a beautiful woman who looked to be 21, 23 at the oldest. She had her long, waist length, sliverish/white hair tied into a low pony tail with a blue ribbon. She wore a long, white silk nightgown under her blue house coat made her peach colored skin glow. Her blue eyes showed worry as she entered his room.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

She as she took two steps forward, a breeze from the open window brought a scent to her nose, making her stop in place for a moment. Recognizing the smell, she rushed to her son's bed, sitting down next to him as he quickly grabbed her and buried his face in her flat stomach. Inhaling her woodsy scent that calmed him and over powered the bad smell

"Mommy. It smells bad. Make it go away."

The little boy complained as his mother brought him closer to her, rubbing his back gently.

"Shh. It's ok sweetie. Mommy will make the back smell go away, but I have to leave for a while. Ok?"

She said as her son backed away from her, looking up at her face. Hesitating for a while he nods his head.

"Ok."

His mother smiled and kissed him on the forehead before she jumped out the window.

----

_I will steal the Angel's Harp tonight at 11 o'clock._

_Dark_

_----_

**11:13**

"That was so boring."

Dark grumbled as he flew back to the Niwa house over the quite little city of Azumo.

He was dressed in black pants that hugged his form and a black, sleeveless turtle neck that molded to his body like a second skin. His purple hair in its usual layers as two strands were longer reached past his chin to frame his handsome face. He looked no older then 17 despite being over 300 years old.

He had just finished his heist with little effort, as the number of police officers had dwindled down from 250, to just 30. Hardly a challenge for the legendary thief, and even his audience had dwindled down from hundreds of thousands to just around 30 people, not counting the media.

'_It's probably because of that thing that's been killing people.'_

Daisuke said, from inside the thief's head. His class was informed that several of their teachers had been the victims. For nearly a month, they had substitutes for many of their classes, Art being one of them.

"Big deal. It's probably just another renegade Hikari."

Dark grumbled but something made him stop in mid air and cause a chill to fund up his spine.

_**AHWOOOOOOOOO**_

A bone chilling howl pierced the night air as a full moon shined done on the dark and deserted city streets from behind thick dark clouds.

The moonlight reviled more police officers and civilians, but they weren't standing nor acknowledging the thief.

From inside Dark, Daisuke was feeling sick at what Dark was seeing.

The police officers and civilians were lying on the floor in pools... no, in an ocean of blood that painted the street crimson. Bodies mulled so badly they were unrecognizable, as torn limbs and organs were scatted about in the crimson sea. The look of Horror, Terror, Fear on torn heads that looked to still be attached to spinal cords and nerves, others were smashed into the pavement, skulls crushed under some extreme force as brains, or what looked like brains were splattered in the remains of skulls.

"..."

Dark was to shocked to say or think anything as his blood turned cold, trembling with fear, and his stomach turned at the horrifying site.

"Kyuu?"

Wiz, Dark's wings looked around his master, over his shoulder to see what was making him feel so cold. Before he could see anything, Dark covered the little creature's eyes.

"Home."

Was all Dark managed to say before he covered his mouth with his other hand to stop the contents of his stomach from escaping the wrong end.

"Kyuu?"

Wiz took Dark back to the Niwa house, wondering what it was.

As soon as Dark left, another young man, around 14, with short blue hair and eyes, wearing a white shirt and red pants with glasses, looked upon the site...

Frozen in place.

"Commander Hikari!"

A middle aged man yelled as he panted as he ran towards the boy in a jog.

The man had short dark brown hair and eyes, and wore a brown suit under his light brown trench coat.

He stopped a little behind him as he also saw the site with wide, horrified eyes.

----

"Risa! What are you thinking! Don't you hear about the murders!"

Riku, quietly yelled at her twin sister Risa, whom was dressed cutely in a lavender dress that reached her knees, ending with lace around her neck, the bottom of the dress and the ends of the sleeves that stopped just above her elbow. Some of her long brown hair tied with a white hair ribbon at the back of her empty skull. (Sorry, Risa fans but I really, really, hate Risa.)

The heal of her white ½ inch high heal sandals that were strapped to her feet, getting caught in a crack in the sidewalk.

Her brown eyes narrowed at her twin with a pout.

"Of course I know and Dark would protect us like the gentleman he is!"

She argued back at her twin Riku, who decided to be more functional with her short brown hair, dark green t-shirt, black slightly baggy pants and black and dark blue running sneakers.

Rolling her brown eyes at her naïve sister as tried to help her get her heal unstuck for the 7th time that night. Grabbing her legging and pulling gently as the heel slipped out

"He's no gentleman. He's a pervert and besides..."

Riku complained as she bent down and grabbed her sister's leg, she pulled gently until the heel slipped out.

"He can't protect you, me, **AND** himself from what ever it is."

She said as she straitened up glaring at her twin.

Risa opened her mouth to retort back but she was interrupted by a male voice.

"Well now. What are two pretty little lasses doing out at this late an haur?"

The voices asked with a gruff, Irish accent.

Acting quickly, Riku pulled Risa, who stumbled with her heels, behind her as she stared down the man.

"Who are you!?"

Riku yelled out, keeping her sister behind her protectively.

"Hehe. I lasse..."

The man stepped out of the shadows and into the street light since the moon was behind the clouds once again.

He was a tall man, around 5'10, long untamed black hair in a low ponytail with side burns.

He was dressed in black boots, jeans with several sliver chains dangling from them, a tank top under a leather jacket with the sleeves torn off and fingerless gloves, a small sliver dagger dangling from a thin ball chain.

All that black made his skin look even paler, and with his red eyes, he looked as if he could be a vampire.

"I be Lyle , a hunter come to rid you of this little bugger."

He said, smiling, showing his strait, white teeth, confusing the two girls.

"Huh?"

Riku asked, confused by the Irish man. Her sister narrowed her eyes at him; she ducked around her sister to get in the man's face.

Placing a hand on her hip and pointing her index finger at him, putting on her best glare.

"I'll never let you hurt Dark!"

"Risa!"

Riku yelled as she pulled her sister back behind her before the man could reach for her. Risa's heel got caught again in another crack, and the force of which Riku pulled her back she fell to her but, heel stuck in the concrete.

The man only gave a short huff as he opened his mouth.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA! No lasse, Not the theif. Thou I'd like to do a little bird huntn'."

He said, not really caring about the thief.

"I'm referring to the killins. They be done by a werewolf."

He told them, making them gasp as their eyes widen.

"But... aren't... werewolves ... myths?"

Riku asked, her and her sister paling as they looked up at the clouds as they moved, showing a full moon.

"Ha! Men with wings were thought to be a myth too."

He laughed as his teeth seemed to look sharper in the moonlight.

_**AHWOOOOOOOOO**_

Came a chillingly powerful howl, before a blur of white tacked the man named Lyle, from the side.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

The twins screamed and ran before whatever it was didn't follow them, let alone kill them; hoping Lyle would be alright in the back of their minds, even if he was a bit scary.

Behind them Lyle fought with a massive, four legged, sliverish/white furred wolf with golden eyes.

* * *

Ok, that was chapter two, dedicated to Venom006

Thank you for your review.


	3. Chapter 3

**She Wolf**

Who do you call when people in your town are being murdered by some animal? A Hunter that's who. He's been tracking down a Werewolf for some years. Is it really a Werewolf behind the killings? Or something else?

**The Next Day**

People were more afraid to go out at night. The beast had killed more people, those who had come to see Dark and policemen were slathered by the beast.

The police had hard time with Dark, and the beast, but then a man came forward with the solution.

"Lyle Dylandy, A Hunter. I'm ear' to rid you of the werewolf."

The Risa and Riku had met last night stood before the commissioner of Azumo.

He was dressed in black sandals, black jeans with rips on the thighs; his chest was bare under the leather jacket with the sleeves torn off, and the small sliver dagger dangling from a thin ball chain.

The commissioner, Kei Hiwatari, raised an eye brow at the man's clam. He had short brown hair and wore a light brown suit with his glasses reflecting the light, hiding his eyes.

"Oh? Really? What makes you think it's a werewolf?"

Kei asked, and the man, Lyle removed his jacket from his back and showed it to him. Holding a gasp, both his eye brows shot up in surprise.

There were 5 long cuts diagonally across the young man's back, they looked no older then a few months as they still burned an angry red and were at lest a quarter inch deep.

"I ot this just ast night. This anouf proff for ya?"

He asked turning back to face the man, who didn't seem to react to the scars, the glare form this glasses hid his thoughts.

**Azumo Middle school**

"Attention Students."

The principle spoke over the chatter in the classroom. The students stopped gossiping and looked at the principle strangely.

The man was 58, portly, with a black taupe covering his bald head and the gray hair that was left. His suit was ironed without a single crease in the dark colored fabric. He stood before the class as tall as 5'3 as he spoke to the class again.

"With the absence of your previous instructor I was capable to find a replacement in a short amount of time."

He spoke, as if a teacher being killed was common and that getting a replacement was the best thing ever.

The portly man smiled as he brushed off the front of his suit, the students upfront could hear his low chuckle.

"I would like you to meet your new history teacher. Please come in."

The principle called out, off tune singing tone as the door opened. The class looked at their new teacher in aw as she walked in the class, stopping to stand next to the principle.

She was very beautiful; the behavior of the principle became clear and she was even more beautiful as she stood next to the portly principle.

She had to be about 23 years old. She had sliverish/white hair that flowed elegantly to her waist, some over her shoulders of her supple chest. In a dark blue suit and pants, with an angelic white blouse under the suit.

Her bangs framed her soft peach color face. Her sky blue eyes were striking contras to her dark eye lashes. Her lips shined pink with gloss as she gave the class a gentle smile.

"Hello, Every one. I am Mrs. Rosaline Wolf and I will be your history teacher from here on."

"Wow. I didn't think a teacher could be so pretty."

Takeshi muttered to himself, a blush on his cheeks, but his friend Daisuke had heard him.

'**Wow! School just got a whole lot more interesting!'**

Dark thought as he watched threw Daisuke's eyes; the principle flirted with the new teacher before leaving the classroom. The beautiful teacher turned to her new class.

"I'm happy to be educating your young minds today and I hope I will get to know each one of you."

As Mrs. Wolf spoke she looked around at the class room, trying to memorize each student's face. Her blue eyes came across Daisuke's red. A strange feeling washed over Daisuke, it didn't feel bad... but it didn't feel good either... just... weird.

**Police Station**

"I believe it's a bitch and her pup id been huntn for a while now."

The Hunter, Lyle Dlandy, explained to Mr. Hiwatari the cause of the murders.

Mr. Hiwatari was reluctant to believe the man had been hunting a wolf, a female wolf, that had been around for centuries that was living in the city and the one responsible for all the murders. The she wolf had a pup and was teaching it how to kill.

"So you want $5,000 a week for your services."

Mr. Hiwatari clarified as he held a written agreement in front of him. It out lined that Lyle would work alone, and have access to any and all information the police had that related to the she wolf. There were many other conditions but those were the ones that stuck out other then the sliver that he would receive.

"Yeah, sa bout right."

Lyle grinded as Mr. Hiwatari signed the contract and then turned it over to Lyle, who sighted it in a flourish.

**Some Where in Azumo**

A little boy, of about 6 years old walked around the streets of the city. His blue eyes took in every thing in wonderment; the wind softly brushed his short black hair, his little nose twitched as he walked past a bakery with all kings of backed goods.

'_I got to tell mommy about this place, she loves creosotes!'_

He thought as a woman stepped out of the bakery and looked down at him.

"My. What's a little boy like you doing here all alone?"

She asked him, a large, white bakery bag in her arms.

The little boy looked up at the lady; she had short, light brown hair, brown eyes, and her skin was a healthy peach color. She wore a yellow sweater with some flowers knitted over her heart, and a white skirt went down to her caves.

He sniffed and caught a wiff of the woman's scent, sunflowers and ocean breeze, but there was some thing else that got the boy's attention.

'_She smells like me and momma!' _

He smiled up at the lady, unafraid of her.

"I'm just looking around the village, mam."

The woman raised an eyebrow at the boy's choice of words.

"We just migrated here from England."

The woman smiled down at him, wondering what kind of a mother would let their child walk around on their own unattended.

"Really? Were's your mother? Or are you with your father?"

She asked kindly, as the boy answered happily.

"My mommy said that she would be working at the big school house just up the hill over there."

The boy pointed over in the direction of Azumo middle school, and then he looked down at his feet sadly.

"I don't have a papa."

The woman awed as she knelt down to the little boy.

"It's ok. How about you come with me to see your mother. I'm sure she worried about you."

She asked as the little boy looked at her confused.

"But I'm not ready for middle school yet."

The woman giggled at his answer.

"Your not going to school. I'm just going to bring you to your mama. Ok?"

She asked as she held out a hand to him which he looked at strangely before taking it with his own hand.

"Good. Now what is your name little fellow?"

She asked him as they started walking towards the school.

"My name is Ookami Wolf!"

He told her happily, the woman looked down at him. She could have sworn she saw something abnormal with his teeth.

"Ok Ookami-kun. My name is Emiko Niwa."


End file.
